Charms
by BlackSparrow06
Summary: George's thoughts on a Christmas gift.
1. Chapter 1

A.N Well hello to you all, this being my new account as the site has closed down my old one by the name of Modof06. All my previous fictions being deleted along with it and seeing as I'm a complete fool never bothering to back them up. This is probably just going to be a drabble, but I may add on it if I get interest. Enjoy xxxx

He sat in the same overstuffed armchair for the past hour, alternating between gazing mindlessly at the open book in his lap to watching her. He cursed himself for doing it now, the sheer stupidity seeping in the more he thought about it. She sat twirling a strand of hair between her forefinger and thumb, biting slightly on her lip as she sat and read a book. The light of the fireplace catching her bracelet every time she turned a page and once again the stupidity of his actions shocked him.

What was he expecting? That Hermione would catch his eye? Would come over and thank him? How would she even know it was he? No note, no nothing. He had first seen her bracelet at the Burrow as she fiddled with the charms on it, something she did quite often without realising. George had asked later that night about it, the bracelet being a Christmas gift from her grandmother, and her telling him how she had bought her a new charm for each year. She had died two years ago, Hermione herself never buying a charm and merely leaving it as it was.

It was an ordinary muggle bracelet; George had counted five charms on it as he had discretely watched across the Burrow table. The two charms he had slipped into her bag at breakfast being a little less ordinary, two very small ones he reasoned to himself. One being a star which the faintest shine of blue, if you tilted it towards the sun you could just catch its colour. The other being a pixie, the one he preferred as it gave an older look. Its colour being a green, as if antique and has residue from polish of years back. Two charms, one for each year that her tradition had stopped.

What if she hadn't found them? What if they still sat in her bag? What if she simply threw the box in a draw? Or worst still, never found them? God knows she had enough clutter already, it could stay there for years without seeing daylight again. Would that be better? If Fred could hear him now he'd laugh, worrying like this over a simple late Christmas present. He had bought the charms way before Christmas, less than a week after the conversation with her, although with her spending it at the Burrow he couldn't risk the embarrassment.

He tried desperately to turn his attention to the conversation being held around him with his twin and others, spotting Harry, Ron and Ginny all seating themselves around her as she closed her book. Only to return her hand to the bracelet, grinning at something Ron was saying. Was she hinting? Did she think it was Ron? He should have left some note, but even the though made him want to cringe. Although she seemed to drop the idea pretty quickly as Lavender scuttled over, how convenient.

She glanced down and all of George's suspicions were cancelled out as he caught sight of something blue, more or less shining at him as she twisted it slightly in the light. So she had found them, and had assumed it to be Ron. Well of course she would, she spends so much time with him you'd think he'd see something right before his eyes. Which he hadn't. The smallest ghost of a smile on her lips as she went between the two new charms, fingers tilting them towards the light.

She had looked up and straight at him, as if she knew he was watching. The previous smile increasing as she looked at him, frozen as to what she was thinking. She knew. She must of known, did he make it obvious? No. Couldn't have done, he had a book hiding half of his face. She had never looked at him, until now. She pursed her lips as he grin grew and in a flash, she had flicked her hair away and was listening to Ginny talk, joining in seconds later as if she had been attentive all along. No one had even caught the exchange, even Fred had carried on counting up their profit for the day before talking to him once again, she was still smiling slightly when he turned away.

He had been the only one to ask about the bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello all, this may get a bit confusing so I shall explain. This is another chapter to my drabble, and I know that technically that doesn't make it a drabble... and if you think that then SHUT UP! It had to be done and I added a little info about after chapter one, enjoy. K xxx

As George sits with Fred once again in the common room, listening to the conversation around him he can remember four ultimate moments in his life. He can hear Fred talking animatedly with Lee whilst waving his hands around, his laugh, his tone of voice, his little quirks. There has only been one person to pick up on these things, the first person able to tell them apart without George having to wear a giant 'G' on his usual home knitted jumper.

The jumpers being his mothers idea after a family photo when he was seven, he and Fred finally growing bored as they sat together on a stool, having some man with a moustache that looked to be overtaking his face preen them or tell everyone where to sit. Charlie and Bill standing behind them grinning as they sighed dramatically or kicked the stools legs, the two of them the 'mirror image' of each others movements. Fred pulling at the thread on his second hand shirt and effectively pulling a button loose, only grinning wolfishly at George before ripping his off too claiming they both had to be identical. A slight shove turning into a play fight under the cushioned stool and having his mother yell at them as "You two." for the simple reason that she couldn't tell them apart in such a blur of action.

They had later been told off again as "You two.", something George paid no heed to until later. He can remember only a handful of times she had named them individually, less still not just addressing them as Fred and George together. Hermione seemed capable of identifying him quite easily, greeting him by his name as she walked through the common room, shouting at him as he sold a product from a corner of the room (Fred already making his escape). Even when the two refused to wear the jumpers easily identifying them, she had still said very sternly but spoiling the illusion with a grin "George your mother wouldn't be very happy, she likes everything labelled." She had seen it too, it wasn't a present to the twins but more of a label as their mother couldn't tell them apart, it had started with just the two of them until Christmas when she had knitted one for everyone in the family. He wasn't sure whether it was to not single them out, or not show favouritism.

The next defining moment being when he was twelve, sitting in the great hall and punching Fred lightly in the leg as to keep themselves entertained and their minds off the matter of food. Of course he respected Dumbledore, but my god he did like to talk. The sorting hat already being put away, the notices of a new term being read out when George realised a very irritating tutting noise. Looking up and across the table to look at one of the first years just sorted near enough five minutes ago, a look on her face not unlike his mothers and shaking her head. "Show some respect would you." She had near enough drawled across the table, keeping her voice low as George grinned earning him another shake of the head as she turned her attention back to the headmaster.

He had later found her name out from Ron his brother, Ron didn't seem to like her much. Calling her stuck up along with Fred as George had laughed along, later sitting across from her and 'apologizing' profusely for his rudeness. She had merely smiled at his blatant sarcasm and turned her attention to another first year, talking about the enchanted ceiling with such enthusiasm that he actually listened in too. At one point sitting listening to her calm explanation on her encounter with a troll along with his brother and Harry Potter, she hadn't said much before Ron took over and graphically reconstructed it, Hermione just smiling on and allowing the limelight to pass. Over the years watching as he wasn't the only one to receive her death glare, getting to know her only slightly better with her stay at The Burrow.

His next best memory being when he was fifteen and at The Burrow, spending most of his time concocting new products for their soon to be established joke shop. Keeping it to the confines of their room as to not find out whether or not his mum can turn another shade of red from what he'd already seen. He had been sitting on the bed as Fred had gone to run his hand under the tap after burning his fingertip, the creak of a door therefore not shocking him until he heard a light knock to get his attention. Hermione standing in the doorway and looking warily around at the boxes on the floor, pointing slightly with a thin finger and muttering "Will anything in this room implode at any time soon?" Upon receiving a laugh and a shake of the head she had stepped inside timidly, still looking at the boxes around before addressing him. "George your mother says dinner is ready, tell your brother will you." and she had stepped soundly out again. She hadn't even realised it herself as he joined them downstairs moments later, him grinning foolishly at finally being seen as an individual and not one half of twins.

The last defining moment being a few days back as he had given her the charms, she had identified between the two of them as to who had given them to her. Something very small in the grand scheme of things but meaning a lot to him. Giving him more confidence than usual as he know made his way over to her, sitting in the opposite chair as Ginny went to fetch her scarf from her room. Smiling warmly as she realised and greeted him again as George.

"You do realise you're the only person to tell us apart don't you?" He said as he crossed his hands over his stomach, flicking his fringe with a throw of his head.

"I'm sure I'm not the only person." Hermione answered with a tone of humour, looking up from her parchment mid sentence. Smiling slightly as she noticed his eyes dart down to the again visible bracelet on her arm.

"Near enough to the only person, how?" George nearly muttered as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and now closer to Hermione as she set down her quill completely. Curling her feet underneath herself and grinning, although at the same time knitting her brow slightly.

"You have your own little quirks." A short silence where George merely raised his eyebrows before she continued, a little rushed and gesturing with her right hand. "Like your voice, you're lower than Fred. You play with your fringe, you talk slower, you stand with your hands behind your back... stuff like that." Finishing a little lamely and returning her gaze to him.

"You've been doing it for years, how very observant you are Miss Granger."

"Not really, just not blind." Again she was quick with the sarcasm, making him smile as he could see her readying herself for something more. "I simply don't understand how anyone who knows you both could confuse you for Fred, the both are you are completely different... yet similar in your own ways."

"Somehow people find it difficult to see what you see." George replied in a voice he would never use in other company, softer and slightly broken from the unused level of volume. "Thanks."

"And thank you." Once again he had just raised his eyebrows, to which she grinned and gestured to her arm. "For the charms." She muttered, keeping her eyes on his as he nodded his head. She averted her eyes from what was fast becoming a staring competition to fiddle with the two charms, George keeping his eyes on her as she muttered more to herself than anyone else "Beautiful."

"Exactly what I though." He said with an air of carelessness but leaning forward even more to join her line of sight, she tilted her head up as to read his meaning. All he did being to grin at her once more as she blushed slightly, before turning her head to the fast approaching figure of Ginny clutching her scarf.

A.N. There see! That needed to be done, or the evil bunny in my head was going to kill!


End file.
